


Meeting The Andy

by FloralEyeBalls



Series: Vaguely Chinese Themed Mall AU [4]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: College AU, Gen, M/M, Mall AU, Meeting the Parents, but not, crap, nervous nerds, short and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-20
Packaged: 2018-04-10 06:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4380770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloralEyeBalls/pseuds/FloralEyeBalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Patrick, I think it's time you meet my family"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting The Andy

**Author's Note:**

> short and nothing happens? but there's more soon I promise 
> 
> beta'd by Dontrust_a_prefectperson

"Patrick, I think it's time you meet my family" Pete said firmly, walking into the music store Patrick worked at.

"Nope" 

"But they don't believe you're real" Pete whined, following Patrick as he walked around the store straightening up racks of CD's and generally trying to look busy

"Is that because you've talked me up so much I don't sound real?" 

"maybe...."

"I suck at meeting parents! I get nervous and twitchy and they think I have a bomb strapped to my chest or something" 

"okay well not my parents then, how about just a few friends?" Pete compromised 

"I've met your friends before!"

"Waving at Gabe from the window of my car doesn't count as meeting my friends!"

"So what do you want then? Can we have this conversation at a time when I'm not being paid please?" Patrick was getting frustrated and only had a half hour left on his shift so Pete dropped it and decided to wait in the food court for him. 

"Okay Pat, I'll get you some noodles and we'll talk about this at home" 

At home Pete got his way with the help of a bowl of vegetable noodles and a few strategically placed kisses.

"What if Andy hates me and we have to break up?", Patrick said for probably the thirteenth time, pacing the living room and yelling to Pete as he did his hair in the bathroom a little way down the hall. 

"Andy won't hate you"

"But if he did we'd have to break up? right? Because he's your best friend?" 

"You're my best friend and he's gonna love you as much as I do" Pete called without really thinking. And if Patrick noticed the things that statement was implying he didn't let on, much to Pete's relief. He was always told that he came on too strong. 

"okay I'm ready", Pete said as he come out to interrupt Patrick's pacing and grab the car keys.

"I'm not" Patrick muttered 

"Don't freak out, you'll do fine. It's dinner with Andy, not tea with the queen" 

"Yeah but it's at a weird vegan place and I'm a vegetarian so what if he hates me because I eat, like eggs and stuff?" 

"That doesn't even make sense? I eat meat and he's my best friend. If he went by that moral he would have no friends."

"I guess...but what if he hates me because I-"

"Patrick, stop" Pete said sternly as they both got into Pete's car. 

Andy was waiting for them at the door of his favourite vegan restaurant, dressed casually and excited to meet whoever it was that made Pete smile at his phone so much. 

Andy wrapped Pete into a quick hug and shook Patrick's hand as soon as they approached, "Hi! Patrick? I'm Andy, it's rad to finally meet you. Pete's pretty much your biggest fan" 

"Yeah I know" Patrick laughed nervously 

"So...food time?" Pete announced, linking his fingers with Patrick's and attempting to do the same to Andy but getting shaken off pretty quickly. 

The meal started off a little awkward, mainly on Patrick's part, but by the time their main courses came it was like the three of them had been friends forever. Patrick and Andy even exchanged numbers (with a promise to Pete that it was so they could hang out, not to sext behind his back). 

"See that wasn't bad was it? you made a friend!", Pete beamed on the drive back to Pete's place. He was pretty happy with the fact that his two favourite people go on so well. 

"Nah it was actually really fun. Andy is an awesome dude" 

"Yeah I know right! I'm pretty lucky to have both him and you in my life" 

"Aww sappy"

"You love it, really" 

"maybe I do" Patrick said and leaned over the centre console, kissing Pete sweetly while they were stopped at a traffic light.


End file.
